


Beautiful Melody

by galaxyblueflame



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, F/F, Gravity Falls - Freeform, M/M, Mabcifica, Sailor AU, Sea AU, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-10-23 06:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyblueflame/pseuds/galaxyblueflame
Summary: A merman goes to kill the crew of the mystery shack, singing his deadly tune. What he didn't expect was to fall for a cabin boy





	1. chapter 1

On the horizon, a ship sets sail. It was a small crew, the crew of the mystery shack. You can hear the boisterous laugh of the crew, as they laugh at the lone cabin boy. "You're a cabin boy, yet you make more of a mess than anything!" Stan hissed, glaring down at the small boy.

"I-I'm s-sorry I-I'll clean it up right away!" Dipper stuttered fearfully, quickly making work of his broom.

"You better. One more slip up, and you'll be walking the plank." Stan said, before storming off. Dippers lip wobbled as he looked down at the shattered plates he dropped.

"God dammit Dipper, get it together!" He muttered angrily, sweeping up the glass.

"Don't let the grump get to you, he's actually quite fond of you" Dipper squeaked, startled by the voice. He turned around to see the carpenter. Normally carpenters are men, but Wendy is one of the most skillful carpenters, regardless of being a female.

"I highly doubt that." Dipper mumbled sadly, shuffling his feet. Wendy chuckled, ruffling his hair, making him shine in annoyance.

"Trust me, if he didn't, you'd have been long gone"

 

-=+=- dinner time -=+=-

Dipper made his way to the mess hall, looking for his sister. He spots her practically ogling over the young navigator, Pacifica. "Still hopelessly in love I see" Dipper joked, making Mabel sigh.

"It's not my fault she's just so perfect" she groaned, banging her head on the table, making dipper giggle.

"Maybe try talking to her for once" At that suggestion, Mabel shot up quickly.

"But-but what if I say something stupid!! Or-or accidentally confess my undying love!!" Mabel sputtered, blushing brightly. Dipper almost pitied her, _almost_. Dipper smirked, a devious plan coming to mind.

"Since I'm such a _wonderful_ brother, I'll help you out." Before Mabel could react, dipper had already shouted for Pacifica to come over.

"Wha?" Pacifica said, hands on her hips. Honestly, just her voice made Mabel feel some type of way.

"I-I" Mabel stuttered lamely "I must be treasure hunting, because I'm diggin' your booty"

"What?!" Pacifica gawked, face burning bright red. Dipper guffawed, clutching his side. Pacifica glared, quickly turning away and fleeing. Mabel groaned, facepalming.

"I hate you." Mabel groaned, glaring at dipper.

"Worth it!"

 

When it was late at night, the crew sat on the deck just having a good ole time. Suddenly, a sweet song drifted through the air. "What's that??" Soos asks, confused. Ford stood up abruptly, shouting.

"It's a mermaid, don't listen mateys!!" He tried to warn but it was too late. The beautiful melody already wrapping around the members.

_Sailors live so restlessly_  
_Come with me, sleep peacefully_  
_Listen to this siren's song_  
_Worry not for nothing's wrong_

Dippers eyes widened, reading an old mythology book about this creature. Instantly, he covered his ears to block out the malicious song.

_Let my voice lead you this way_  
_I will not lead you astray_  
_Trust me as we reach the side_  
_Jumping out where men have died_

Ford clutched at his ears, rushing into his dorms where he was safe, dragging his brother with him. Some of the smarter members who have listened to ford heeded his warning, rushing indoors.

_Hear my voice beneath the sea_  
_Sleeping now so peacefully_  
_At the bottom of the sea_  
_Sleep for all of eternity_

 

Dipper would have gone inside, had it not been for seeing his sister going towards the edge in a dazed fashion. He shrieked, yelling for her to stop. No matter how loud he screamed, all Mabel could hear was the peaceful hymn. Dipper rushed over, sacrificing his self to grip onto Mabel. He lowered his arms, quickly yanking his sister into the deck, pulling her out of her trance. He forced her to cover her ears, shoving her towards their room. Mabel got the message, rushing inside, believing her brother was just behind her. Yet, he was not. In his rush to get Mabel safe, dipper had tripped. He fell, cradled by the ocean. 

 

_Let the ocean fill your lungs_  
_Struggle not, soon peace will come_  
_Taking in your final breath_  
_Sink down to the oceans depths_

 

He slowly drifted down. Gasping, air bubbles escaped. Black dotted his vision, making everything blurry. All he saw was an outline of somebody, and a flash of gold. His consciousness slipped away, along with the beautiful melody.

_Hear my voice beneath the sea_  
_Sleeping now so peacefully_  
_At the bottom of the sea_  
_Sleep for all eternity_


	2. Chapter 2

Dipper groaned, flinching as his whole body was extremely sore. "What happened??" He murmured quietly, slowly sitting up. He hissed in pain, seeing as there was a cut along his side.

"Sorry bout that, my nails nipped you!" Dipper jumped, whipping around towards the voice. He couldn't make out anyone in the dimness of the cave at night- _wait cave?!_

"Wh-where am I? What happened?? Who are you?!" Dipper babbled, fear overtaking him. He saw a glimmer of gold towards the water, making him scoot back. Just faintly, he could make out a lithe body. A deep chuckle rumbled from the mystery man.

"You're at my home, pinetree!" The mystery man said, moonlight glinting off of his eerie smile _and why were they so sharp?!_ "I go by many names, but more commonly I'm Bill Cipher." Dippers brain rattled with this new information. He knew he heard that name somewhere, but he couldn't recall. He couldn't think properly, he just wanted to go home.

"Why am I here? What happened??" Dipper whimpered, confused, hoping this was all just a strange dream and that Mabel would be jumping on him to wake him up any minute now.

"I brought you here, you fell off the boat~" the man-Bill cooed out. Dipper was even more confused by this.

"I fell??" He mumbled, trying his hardest to remember the previous night. He racked his brain, but it just would not cooperate. Confused and tired, dipper got an aching pain in his head. He flinched, rubbing his temples gently. "None of this is making any sense!"

"Shush pinetree, you're exhausted, sleep, all will be explained in the morning" His voice was like velvet. Something about it made dipper want to listen to his command.

"Not tired" dipper muttered stubbornly, yawning quietly.

"Rest, you'll need it." Bill said in a hushed sweet tone. Somehow, dipper found himself nodding off to a nightmare filled slumber of him drowning.

 

 

Dipper groaned, eyes clenching from the bright light shining at them. His whole body ached from sitting on the cave floor, rocks were not as comfortable as they seem. He slowly sits up, stretching to get all the kinks out.

"Nice to see you up sunshine, nice sleep?" Dipper yelped, startled by the sudden voice. He looks over, eyes widening at the sight. Sitting on one of the rocks was the one and only Bill Cipher. The first thing dipper noticed was the shining gold of his tail. _Tail?!?!_ Slowly moving his eyes up, trying his best to ignore the sun-kissed skin and muscular chest, his eyes fell upon the unnaturally natural hair. It was a bright blond, seeming gold too, yet the sides were a pitch black. Next, dipper noticed his eyes. They were stunning really, but chilling. One was a beautiful yellow shade, shining in the light, but the other one..... It was almost like a cat's eye. It was the eye of a monster, it sent chills down dippers spine. What really got him was none of this, but the teeth, oh god the teeth. Bills mouth was filled with razor sharp teeth, almost like a sharks mouth. It could easily tear through his flesh, making him recoil into himself. _I'm going to die._

"A siren!!" He shrieks, quickly scurrying backwards, crashing harshly into the cave wall. He scratched his back, but all he can focus is the slowly growing panic and pounding of his heart. "Please don't eat me!" Dipper pleaded, clutching at his ears just in case the monster decides to sing it's deadly tune. Bill looked thoroughly displeased at this.

"First off human, I'm a merman." Bill got his point across with a blood chilling glare. "Second, if I wanted to eat you, I would have when you fell into the water."

"Then-then why am I here?" Dipper asked, terrified of the answer. A smirk slowly appeared on bills face, teeth glinting from the suns light.

"You interest me pinetree~"


	3. Chapter 3

Bill watched the boy in front of him curiously. Humans were so weird. They had weird extra limbs, they smelled funny, their teeth were useless (I mean how were they suppose to tear apart their food??), and above all _they loved._ It boggles bills mind, made absolutely no sense! He didn't understand how these land walkers had such fickle emotions. Humans claim to love, but then they cheat. They play sweet, but then they turn on you. Bill _hated_ humans.... yet he was so fascinated with this one...

 

He's never met anyone so peculiar. It confused him how this air breather was so selfless! This boy, Dipper, sacrificed himself for that one girl. This boy was smart, he knew how to block out his song! _He can't be that smart if he ended up off the ship._

 

Bill's eyes jerked up, seeing Dipper move. The boy was doing something strange with little pieces of wood. Bill lazily swam, watching Dipper.

"Hey pinetree, what are you doing??" Bill asks, his curiosity getting the better of him. Dipper glances up from whatever he was doing, slowly putting the sticks down.

 

"I'm making fire." He says simply, before aggressively rubbing the sticks together again.

 

Fire. Bill knew of the concept. It was kind of like waves of the ocean but of opposite colors. Instead of the light blue color, it was a fiery red. _Makes me think of blood, I like it._ He always saw humans use it, but never knew the purpose. It seemed unnecessary in him opinion. "But why??" Dipper sighed, clearly annoyed. Bill smirked, loving aggravating his little Pinetree.

 

"I need to cook my food! Actually, I still need to figure out how to get food too!" Dipper yelled, throwing the sticks that refuse to cooperate with what he wants. An idea popped into bill's head, making him smirk. If Pinetree wanted food, he'd just go get some food! With that thought in mind, he dove down into the cold abyss that was the sea.

 

Dipper sat on the rocky floor, confused why Bill- _no monster_ Dipper corrected himself, suddenly left. He didn't want to be alone, even if his company was why he was in this whole mess in the first place. Dipper was upset with everything, he just wanted his family back! Did they even miss him?? Were they bothering to look for him?? _Probably not_ he bitterly thought. Frustrated, he harshly wiped at his eyes. He is not going to cry, he's stronger than that! Dipper frowned, leaning back against the cave wall. His stomach was in pain from starving. Oh how he would literally kill for some of Soos' fish soup! He may not look like it, but Soos was actually an amazing cook. Dipper was so desperate for food, he'd even accept Mabel juice!

 

While Dipper contemplated life, Bill was on a mission to find the perfect food for his Pinetree! What did humans even eat?? It couldn't be that different from us, well minus the eating humans part..... Bill groaned, settling on some fish near him. Naw, they were too little. Dipper deserved the whole ocean if he could give it to him! Looking around, his eyes zoomed on a delicious looking fish. Bill almost got it for himself, but then chastised himself ' _No, this is for Pinetree!'_ He wanted Dipper to trust him, at least enough until he decided what to do with the guy. Bill still wasn't sure exactly what he wanted from him. He didn't understand the feelings he got when he looked at him, or the pain when he saw the boy drowning. Dipper was different from other humans. Instead of running to save himself, he sacrificed himself to make sure other people were okay. Bill couldn't understand that, couldn't understand why Dipper would do something so _stupid._ But of course, that only intrigued Bill. So, he saved the boy on a whim. Now look at him, swimming around just to appease the boy with food. The others would certainly laugh at how the little human practically had him wrapped around his little finger. Even Bill was laughing at himself!

 

Dipper squealed in triumph, as he finally got the fire started. He huddled around it, trying to get warm. It may have been summer, but when it got later it was still freezing. Oh how he actually missed his uncomfortable twin sized bed. Even with all the springs coming loose, it seemed way more comfortable than the hard floor he was forced to sleep in. You never realize what you have until it's gone, I guess...

 

"Oh Pinetree~" The familiar voice called out. _Great, the glorified fish is back._ Bill came up, tossing something huge towards Dipper. Dipper shrieked as the thing started moving.

 

"Wh-what is that?!" Dipper screamed, scurrying back. This only seemed to make Bill laugh at him.

 

"Why, it's dinner!" He exclaimed "Wouldn't want you dying on me, now would I?" At this point, Dipper preferred death. At a closer look, he saw that it was a giant catfish. _He got this for me???_ Dipper tentatively reached out for it, taking it towards him.

 

"Thanks..." Dipper muttered out warily, looking at the monster out of the corner of his eye. Now the problem at hand, how do you cook the thing?? Dipper has never actually cooked something like this before. He once tried to make oatmeal, but he almost burned down the kitchen. If it wasn't for Stan coming to the rescue, he certainly would have! _Stan..._ Even though the man was mean towards him, it was clear he liked Dipper like a nephew. He missed the old man, yelling and all.

 

Dipper shook his head, focusing on the task at hand. He has once seen Soos do this... He took a stick, gagging as he forced himself to impale it. _God how did Soos do this?!_ Finally, the disgusting part was over, now he just needs to hold it over the fire like a smores. Let's hope this works.....

 

Bill rested his arms on the cave floor, watching with interest. He never quite grasped the meaning of the red flickering water-like thing, but it always intrigued him. "So that fire thing just what??"

 

"It heats it up and cooks it." Dipper mutters, focusing on trying to thoroughly cook the fish.

 

"Why don't you just eat it raw??" Bill never understood why humans cooked everything, it was perfectly fine the way it was. Apparently Pinetree did not share the same views, as he crinkled his nose in disgust.

 

"Besides the fact that some raw food would kill me, it's disgusting!" Dipper groaned, shaming his head. The food looked about done, so he carefully moved it away from the flame, letting it cool down.

 

"It'd be a shame if you died Pinetree" Bill said, smirking at the boy across the way. Dipper didn't seem to care, only shrugging. He was more focused on his food.

 

Dipper lightly blew on the fish, hoping to cool it down before taking a bite. _Not much flavor, but it'll do._ It wasn't that bad, Dipper was proud of himself.

 

Bill just smiled, proud of himself that he made Dipper happy.


	4. Chapter 4

Dipper wanted to die. He wasn't depressed or anything like that. No, he was just so  _bored_. There wasn't much to do when you were relatively stranded in some cave. Dipper entertained the idea of taking a swim, but quickly squashed that idea when he remembered all the terrifying creatures that lurked below,  _creatures like Bill._ So, he was stuck with drawing on the rocky floor with another rock. It's like your own chalk! Actually, it didn't work quite as well, but it was something. First, he started out with little doodles like smiley faces or cats, but soon he was actually drawing (well as best as somebody can do with a frickin rock). He didn't really register what he was drawing, until a voice broke him out of his concentration.

 

"Awe Pinetree~ I am quite flattered you would make me!" Bill teased. In actuality, he really was flattered. He had come back from his daily hunting, only to be welcomed to the sight of the human making pictures with rocks. Bill has never really seen art like that. Yes, merpeople have art, but we certainly do not use rocks. _We use ink, like sensible people!_ Bill was very touched. Art to them was something sacred, it was an opening to ones soul. Seeing his pinetree making him, it was surreal. He knew humans didn't have the same views as us, but it must still hold the same preface. Art is still a peek into someones soul. Bill took pride in the fact that he was on Dipper's mind.

 

Dipper was mortified. He didn't mean to draw Bill, of all things. He quickly smudged it.

 

"Don't flatter yourself, I wasn't drawing you! It was somebody I know that happens to look like you!" Dipper never was the best kind of liar, but god was that lie royally terrible. He felt like he deserved a reward for sucking so much. He was scolding himself.  _I should be drawing my family, people I care for! Not Bill._ Dipper was disappointed in himself. How had he not even noticed what he was sketching?

 

Bill knew the human was lying, quietly chuckling at the lame attempt. He decided not to push forward, seeing how upset Dipper looked. Now that was weird, Bill actually caring about someone's feelings? It was foreign to him, he didn't like it. He was meant to strike fear into others! Instead, he was caring for some human. He was disgusted with himself, blessed that the others cannot see him right now. How did he get here? How did he find himself taking care of some lowly human, getting  _feelings_ for the human? Bill did not get feelings. He couldn't find it in him to stay a second longer. That human must be doing something weird to Bill.  _Maybe he was a witch?_ Bill dumped the fish on the rocky floor, quickly swimming away. He just had to get away from there, away from Dipper. He was getting human emotions and he did not like it one bit. 

 

-=+=- Back with the crew -=+=-

 

Mabel was not the same after her brother had disappeared. She just  _knew_ he wasn't dead. The monster didn't seem interested in eating her brother, and she swore she saw that thing caress Dipper's face. Mabel wanted to quickly find her brother before that monster did anything worse to Dipper. He didn't have the best life, neither of them did. It was one of the reasons they escaped to the sea, wanting to get far away. Both of the Pine twins saw the crew as their family, their actual family were monsters. Mabel had gotten some of the abuse, but Dipper had gotten most of it. He would always protect Mabel, and take the brute of it for her. She would remember seeing Dipper littered in bruises, but he would always say he's fine with a smile on his face. Dipper had saved her, now it was time for her to save him.

 

Pacifica was worried, seeing the destructive behavior Mabel was doing. She wasn't eating, barely sleeping! Pacifica would have to force her away from the deck and into her own bed. They would cuddle, she was worried Mabel would just leave if she left. It also helped with Mabel's nightmares. After Dipper had disappeared, Mabel would get these terrifying dreams about what was happening to him. She would wake up sobbing, but Pacifica was there to hug her until she calmed down. She would also have to practically beg Mabel to even take a bite of food. It broke her heart to see Mabel like this, but she understood. The twins had this bond, a bond nobody else could ever get. It was rare to see them separate, so them being forced apart would break anybody's heart. Honestly, the whole crew was a mess, even Stan, but Mabel was worse than any of us. Pacifica helped Mabel the best she could though, and it was clear Mabel appreciated it. They have grown quite close in the past week after Dipper was gone. She kind of wished she got to know Mabel more so much earlier.

 

Mabel, once again, was staring out at the sea. She would stare for hours, trying to get any sign of her brother. Any ripple in the water, she would take notice. She couldn't remember the last time she had slept, which probably was a bad thing, but she didn't care. Dipper would have been doing the same if they were reversed.  _They should have been reversed._ It was Mabel's fault. She was about to go into that evil sea, but as always Dipper came to save her. He always seemed to be the one saving her. Mabel can never forgive herself. Just imagining all the terrible things Dipper was going through made her heart ache, especially since it was her fault. She saw Pacifica heading her way, with a frown.

 

"You need to sleep Mabel." She couldn't though, what if she misses something. What if she misses Dipper? Mabel didn't get much of a say so though, as Pacifica started dragging her back to her quarters. It was like this most nights, Pacifica having to drag her away from the edge of the boat so we would sleep. If Mabel didn't sleep, Pacifica didn't sleep. It took some time to coerce her into sleep, but eventually Mabel fell into a restless sleep. 


	5. Chapter 5

Dipper was really getting people withdrawal. He was lonely, and Bill hadn't been around as much, only to drop off some necessities. Dipper knew he shouldn't want to talk to the merman, but he was desperate for company. 

 

Just on time, Bill came up to leave some fish for the boy. He saw the younger man looking very depressed. He lurked in the water, watching for a second. Dipper had his knees drawn to his chest, looking ready to shed some tears Bill believed they were called? He wouldn't know, he's never really leaked that water from his eyes before, but he knows humans do it when they are very sad. It hurt Bill's heart to see the human like this. He wanted him to smile again, he quite liked Dipper's smile.

 

"Hey Pinetree, why the long face?" Bill asked, leaning up on the rock. Dipper jumped at the sudden sound, looking over to his direction.

 

Dipper eyed the fish person, seeing the sun glint on the scales along his face. Was he actually willing to try and befriend Bill? Yes, yes he was.

 

"Stay and talk to me." He almost begged, looking at him pleadingly. Bill was caught off by this reaction. He was so used to the cold shoulder from the boy, but now he wanted to speak to him? He wasn't prepared for that, though something inside him wanted to. Bill sighed, before slowly pulling himself up onto the rocky cave floor. "What are you doing?" Dipper squeaked, slightly worried he crossed the line and was going to get murdered.

 

"You asked me to stay, so I'm staying." Bill simply said, getting comfortable.

 

"Oh..." Dipper muttered, not thinking Bill would actually listen to him.  _Maybe he wasn't as bad as he thought._ He shook his head, ignoring that thought. He had to keep in mind that Bill was a monster, that he could kill him any second.  _But why wasn't he?_ That's what always seemed to boggle Dipper's mind. These creatures are meant to kill, so why wasn't he dead yet? Was Bill just toying with him before he went in for the kill?

 

"So Pinetree, tell me, what do you fancy talking about?" Bill asked, smiling. Dipper would think it was attractive, if there wasn't any razor sharp teeth that could easily rip through him. Bill watched the boy hum, thinking. He found it quite interesting to watch his little Pinetree, as he was very intriguing. It almost made him sick when the thought of the human being cute crossed his mind. He wasn't suppose to find some human  _cute_ , but yet here he was.

 

"Um..." Dipper mumbled. "What's it like in your world?" He offered. He was very curious what it was like down in the depth of the ocean, how a whole different species lived. Bill chuckled at this, rolling his eyes teasingly. They dived into the conversation, talking for hours. Dipper almost forgot he was stranded away from his family with some fish person,  _almost._

 

Bill just answered all of Dipper's curious little questions, smiling at how intrigued he looked. It was weird for Bill, to smile so much. He doesn't remember the last time he's smiled so much, doesn't even think it has ever happened. He enjoyed it though, it felt.... _nice._


	6. Chapter 6

Mabel rested her head on Pacifica's chest, mind lost in thought. The blonde girl ran her fingers through Mabel's hair gently.

"What if we never find him?" Mabel whispered softly, her heart stinging at the thought. They have been searching for a couple weeks now, and she was slowly losing hope.

 

"We will." Pacifica answered confidently. She knew Mabel, knew the boisterous girl would never give up, especially on something so important. She was sure they would find Dipper.

 

"But-but what if he's....he's gone...." She struggled to ask, voice wavering. In normal circumstances, a human would already have been eaten by those monsters. Would her Dippin' dots really still be alive? She didn't like to think of the idea of him..... you know..... but..... Mabel shook her head, burying her face into the crook of Pacifica's neck.

 

"It's Dipper, he'll be alive." She strongly believed that. The boy was always strong, overcame a lot of obstacles. He would still be alive. Maybe badly hurt, but he would survive. That was the kind of person he was. "And if he somehow isn't...." Pacifica shivered at the thought. "Then we would find the scaly bastard that took him and make him pay."

 

Mabel wasn't sure how to take that. She was never one for violence, couldn't even harm a fly! But if that creature did something to her brother..... 

"I'm tired." She mumbled, not wanting to think about this anymore. Pacifica just hummed, continuing on playing with her hair.

 

-=+=- Back with the still very alive dipper -=+=-

 

"I want to die." Dipper suddenly said, laying next to Bill. The two have grown somewhat close, though Dipper still feared for his life.

 

"What?" Bill asked, alarmed. He didn't want his human dead, the idea pierced his very soul. "You can't die Pinetree!" He urgently expressed, grabbing Dipper's arm.

 

"Relax, I don't  _actually_ want to die!" He quickly said, flinching at how Bills sharp nails nipped his skin. "I'm just really bored!"

 

"Oh." The merman said lamely, quickly letting go of the boy's arm. "Well I'm sure I can keep you entertained~" He purred, looking at the smaller human suggestively.

 

Dipper didn't get the innuendo, so he cocked his head to the side confused. "Like what??" He asked innocently.

 

Bill was struggling so much with how cute that action was. He wasn't quite sure how to take that response. Should he just change the topic, or continue on with what he was doing? It's not like it would mean anything! Just teasing the meat sack! It's not like he was in love with him or anything. So, his smirk just widened as he leant in. Bill leant in dangerously close. loving the way Dipper squeaked out in shock. He ran his hand up Dipper's side, moving in closer.

 

"B-Bill, wh-what are you do-ing???" Dipper flailed, blushing a bright red. His mind raced, unable to think properly about anything besides how close the merman was  _and oh gos why is he so good-looking???_

 

Bill chuckled, and before their lips could actually touch, he wiggled his fingers into Dippers sides.

 

Dipper shrieked, trying to get away from the torturous tickling. "This is unfair!!" He screamed, giggling uncontrollably. Bill just laughed evilly, continuing his attack until Dipper couldn't say anything else. Finally, after begging on his Pinetree's part, he stopped tickling the poor boy. Dipper lay under Bill, panting harshly.

 

Bill watched, entranced by him. He didn't know why he found the creature under him so beautiful, but he did. Before he even noticed, he had leant down and kissed Dipper softly.

 

Dipper instantly tensed up, eyes widening. He couldn't wrap his mind around what was happening, couldn't believe Bill was kissing him. He should feel disgusted,  _frightened,_ but how come he didn't?

 

Bill pulled away quickly, eyes widening as he realized what he had done. Before either of them could say a word, he bolted back into the sea. Bill's heart beated erratically, swimming closer and closer to the darkness of the deep sea. He couldn't believe he had actually done such a disgusting deed, with a  _human_ no less! Yet, he somehow enjoyed it?

 

The human still laid on the rocky cave floor, frozen. He slowly brought his hand up, fingers grazing softly against his fingers. " _Why...?_ " He mumbled silently to nobody, so very confused.


End file.
